A World She Never Knew
by XXonlyoneheartforbreakXX
Summary: She grew up with out parents and lived with her grandparents. She had a perfect life until it happened. She found out her father was still alive and his name was Lestat. Based on Interveiw With A Vampire. It's like an after story


**This is xXonlyoneheartforbreakXx and I just wanted to say HI everybody and to let chu knows this is my first story that I've ever posted on FanFic but hope you like it! I'd also really appreciate it if you would plz review or message, thanks so much!**

"Stupid don't go that way the freaking zombies are over there!" she yelled holding her self on the couch while watching Land of the Dead.

All the lights were off and she was the only one in the house because her grandparents had gone out to go get some things at the store. She didn't have a mom, well she did but she never knew her because her mother died after giving birth. Her dad as well because she never knew him either. She's never even seen a picture but that didn't matter to her because she always felt that he left her. She always thought that probably when he heard the word pregnant he ran off to find someone else. Though she was doing well with out him her grand parents took care of her and they loved her so much it didn't matter who else was in her life.

The world closed on her when the most suspenseful part of the movie kicked in. She grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it but she just had to keep one eye wide opened. When all of a sudden she heard a loud knock on the door causing her to jump and scream. Then the woman in the movie. Her breathe grew hard as she walked slowly to the front door. While on her way she grabbed a golf club from her grandfathers bag, as her heart started to race. She looked threw the little hole on the door once getting to her destination.

Sighing in relief she opened the door to greet the two officers. "Hi what's up"  
"I'm sorry," they both looked at her in grief and dismay taking off their hats and putting them on there chest.  
She didn't say anything she only prepared for the news.  
"There's been an accident," the older officer with blue eyes and white hair announced.  
She shook her head not wanting to hear what she thought of at that second. "No…no"  
He continued, " Your grandparents… they were…involved"  
"Are they alright! I mean they have to be right!" she panicked not knowing what else to say.  
The other officer with brown eyes and brown hair looked at her in sorrow, "They didn't make it.  
Her face quickly became covered in tears as she tried to run out the door but one of the officers grabbed her not letting her leave. She tried her hardest to fight him of but she couldn't. He pulled her back and her only reaction was to hit him for not letting her go. "Please I need to see them!" she pounded on his chest still in tears. "please"  
She eased a bit as he pulled her into a hug. He told her everything was going to be alright everything had a reason but she didn't want to hear all of that she wanted to hear that her grandparents were safe, that they were alive.  
She would have fallen but the officer kept her up and the three walked into the house. They had asked her a few questions that she answered though quite dimly. About an hour later they had left leaving her alone in the house. She couldn't take it she didn't understand why it had to be them. They were such good people so why them. They took care of her they loved her but now they were gone.

THE NEXT DAY:  
The door bell rang echoing threw the silent house waking her up. She sat up on the bed whipping away her evaporated tears from the night before. She remembered coming up to her grandparent's room looking back at photos and such . She had gotten so tired that she fell asleep crying on their bed. The door bell rang again. She slowly walked down the stairs still a little bit tired from the day before. But still thinking about the incident. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a short man with a top hat on and a blue suite. He looked around 50 if not older. "Good afternoon you are Cassandra Bloom, if I'm not mistaken." he tipped his hat.  
"No you're not." she said questioningly. "Umm who are you"  
"Forgive my manners, I'm Fredrick Ison, I'm your grandparents attorney." he apologized.  
She nodded slightly, "Come in"  
He did following her to the kitchen table. "I'm here to settle some things since…well…you know"  
"Yes, I do," she said quickly ignoring his tone.  
"Since your grandparents had no folks in mind to take care of you in such a situation we thought long and hard knowing of no relatives that were living." he began setting down his brief case. "That is until we found one"  
She looked at him wide eyed sitting down in her seat. "Who"  
"Your father." he answered taking out a few papers. She rested back in her seat shaking her head slightly.  
"Actually he came to us his DNA is in you and that's how we figured out he was real." he said straightening his tie.  
"I don't want to go with him," she said straight out.  
The man sighed, "He has legal custody of you unless he signs the papers and he won't"  
"Tell me Mr. Ison would you really want to be taken care off by a man who was never there for you? That you thought was a horrible person?" She snapped.  
"Well…" he stated. "He's your father"  
She sighed looking out the window. "Biologically, not in the heart though"  
"On the other hand your grandparents left a great deal of money," he quickly switched subjects, "one million to be exact"  
Her eyes automatically went back to him in total shock.  
"They wanted you to have the best life even if they weren't there to help you out." "One million?" she questioned still in disbelief.  
He nodded, "yes but it won't be activated until you are of legal age"  
She nodded but he could still tell she was thinking about her father as he handed her papers to sign off, "I'll only be for two years"  
" What's his name?" She sighed signing off the papers to the house.

"Lestat." he said simply.


End file.
